


Watch Me

by Morgana



Series: Self-Discovery [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left on his own, Will does a little exploring, while Liam does a little peeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

Will stretched out on his bed with a sigh. He'd spent the morning lounging by the pool and swimming, and hadn't bothered to get dressed after his shower. Why should he, when he had the house all to himself? His parents had taken Darla to visit another college, and he wondered idly what his overly picky sister would find wrong with this one. So far she'd gone through too big, not nearly big enough, too much of a party school, too serious, not prestigious enough and ugly people swarming on the campus. Although why she'd worry about ugly people when she had the hottest man alive waiting on her hand and foot was another question entirely... 

His dick twitched, as if just the thought of his sister's boyfriend was enough to get him hard. Thankfully, he managed to retain some control, but the specter of the handsome brunette, once summoned, refused to go away. Instead, it lingered, forcing Will to look at the dark brown eyes, the perfectly symmetrical features that looked as though they'd been chiseled from granite and the thin lips that always seemed curved in a smirk, only sometimes melting into a teasing smile. Will had tried to imitate that smirk, even gone so far as to create a persona in his head to go along with it, but he never quite reached the level of cool he was aiming for. He was just Darla's nerdy brother. 

Spike would never put up with that. Spike would've made himself known, would've teased and taunted and driven anyone he wanted mad with desire until they came to their knees at his feet and begged for him. But then, Spike wasn't a 17-year-old virgin with a hopeless crush on someone that barely realized he was alive, either. 

Will had known he was gay for a while now. He and Xander used to jerk off to dirty magazines together, and when he realized that it was the sight of his best friend's hand wrapped around his cock that got him off, there hadn't been much use denying his sexuality. He'd gotten more comfortable with it, even came out to his parents and Xander last year, but for a long time, it had just been fantasy, as he'd never really met a guy that attracted him enough to want more. 

Or at least, he hadn't until Darla had brought her new boyfriend home. Will thought about those dark eyes, about the way they seemed to look right into him, and he felt the familiar tingle in his stomach. His cock swelled, rising lazily from its curled position amid his dark thatch of hair, and he reached down to pet his rising erection, fingertips teasing over his skin as he pictured that intense gaze watching him. Would he talk to him, tell him what to do, or just stare and take notes the way he so often seemed to do? 

This was usually when he'd get up to lock his door or go jerk off furtively in the shower, but today Will didn't bother. Nobody was around to see; there was nobody who might get suspicious at the amount of time he spent in his room or bathroom, so he could afford to take the time and really enjoy himself. Closing his eyes, he pictured a familiar figure leaning against his door, imagined hot eyes following his every move as he stroked up his length with featherlight touches, moaning softly as he thought about how erotic it would be to have someone watch this most private of acts. 

Forcing his hand away from his aching cock, Will raised it to his mouth, licking a long stripe up the middle of his palm. He ghosted his other hand over his chest and licked again, shivering when his fingers stroked over his nipple. One last lick made sure his hand was sufficiently wet and he pinched his nipple just as he curled his fingers around his dick, the lightning strike of pain melding with the pleasure in an exquisite blend that made his hips shoot off the bed as it tore a loud moan from his throat. 

The Liam in his mind smiled at the sound and Will moaned again, tightening his grip and pulling back until he pressed hard against the mattress. He pushed up into his fist, trying to go as slowly as he could, wanting Liam to get a good look and draw his own pleasure out. The temptation to speed up and come was almost unbearable, and for a second he had to close his hand tightly over the base of his cock, gritting his teeth until he felt the raw need ease a bit. 

When he had better control of himself, he started stroking his dick again, moving over the shaft with long, leisurely strokes. He swiped his thumb over the tip, hissing at the sensitivity of the wet tip and wondering what Liam would think about the moisture that was slowly coating his skin. Would he want to touch it? Taste it, even? The thought of a slick tongue made him groan and he dropped his hand down to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm. 

His middle finger somehow slid behind his sac, stroking over the smooth skin there until some unknown instinct whispered to him and he pressed up. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids and he bucked against his hand with a keening cry, just barely managing to tighten his grip in time to keep himself from coming. Fuck, that felt good! Somewhere beyond his conscious mind he knew this was the tip of the iceberg, only a hint of the bliss his body was capable of. Another cautious press sent a wave of pleasure pulsing through him, and he found himself wiggling his hips, gasping at the difference in sensation that the rocking motion created. His dick throbbed in his fist, although he couldn't say if it was complaining at his neglect or signalling its approval of this new thing, and he wiggled again for his fantasy's benefit until he heard the low voice whisper in a husky tone, "Don't stop, Will." 

Liam had come over to see if maybe Will wanted to go to the movies. He figured the other boy might be a little lonely without either parents or sister, and might enjoy a day out with some company other than his own. Without bothering to call, he decided to drop by, letting himself in through the back when nobody answered his knock on the front door. Will must be playing video games, or else listening to his music. Darla was always complaining about the punk rock that she said regularly blasted out of her brother's room, one of many battles the two siblings had been through. 

He opened his mouth to call out when a loud cry from upstairs made him pause. Was that Will? Visions of the young man lying injured and in pain flashed in front of his eyes, and Liam took the stairs two at a time as he raced to see what was wrong. His heart was thudding in his chest, the pounding almost enough to deafen him by the time he made it to the end of the hall, where another tortured sound had drawn him. But Will wasn't hurt, and he wasn't in pain. 

Will was spread out on his bed, limbs splayed in a wanton sprawl like a caliph's favorite harem boy. The blue eyes that always seemed to see too much were closed, in contrast to the full lips that had fallen open as he gasped for air. Liam's fascinated gaze traveled over the lines of the body that was laid out and completely open for his view, from the bare chest with its dusky nipples drawn tight to the hard shaft that jutted out, grasped tightly in one fist and the balls so carefully cradled in his other hand. He knew he should leave before the other boy opened his eyes and saw him, should turn around and pretend he never saw this, but his feet refused to move. 

A low moan filled the air, the sound making Liam's dick stir. He watched fingers stroke smooth skin and had a sudden image of his hands doing the touching, easing back to - Wait, what the hell was he doing? He was straight, and this was his girlfriend's brother! Shaking his head, he started to turn around when a ragged gasp made him whip his head back to see Will's hips shake in a wiggle that banished any thoughts of leaving. Whatever he was doing obviously felt good, because he moved again, and Liam bit back a groan as his dick hardened in a rush. His hand slid down to take hold of it and he whispered, "Don't stop, Will." 

Blue eyes opened, their dark color sending an electric thrill that went straight down to his cock. But Will was either too deep into his fantasy to notice, or too far gone to stop, because he just moaned and started to stroke himself again. Liam couldn't tear his gaze away from the shining length that was being worked so slowly, and he squeezed his own dick through the thick denim of his jeans as he stared at the glistening wet tip. He'd never realized how hot it could be to watch someone else as they got off, or how hard it would be to keep from going over there to touch and take over. 

Will opened his eyes when he heard the whisper, looking at the figure in the doorway for a second before he moved to obey the order. His imaginary Liam was gripping himself, staring at Will with a hunger that threatened to take his breath away, and Will wanted to make sure he got one hell of a show. Licking his lips, he moaned again, slowly stripping his cock with a practiced hand, twisting his hand in a way that made his balls tingle. Raising his free hand, he purred, "Watch me." 

Two fingers slipped between his lips, a pink tongue curling around them in a way that made Liam think immediately of what it would feel like wrapping around his aching dick. He groaned softly, his hand starting to rub over the length of his erection, too lost in what he was seeing to think about doing any more. The fingers slid back and forth, in and out until they were thoroughly wet, the skin shining when they were finally withdrawn. Will's legs opened, his knees drawing up and Liam found himself walking into the room, only a few steps but it put him in position to see more clearly as the wet fingers stroked over the tiny hole that the change of position had revealed. 

Little electric shocks danced up from his hole as he stroked over it and Will gasped. He'd only played with himself here a few times, but each time it left him weak-kneed when he came, and he wanted his fantasy Liam to see it. One fingertip slid inside and he took a deep breath, then slowly pushed the rest of the way in. A low moan near the foot of the bed told him that Liam liked that, so he hurried to add the second finger, eager for the feeling of fullness it always gave him. It slid in to join the first and he threw his head back with a moan, stilling for a second to savor it before he moved, carefully pulling his fingers almost completely out and then back in, curling them to find that wonderful spot inside as he gently pinched the tip of his cock. 

Liam's breath caught when he realized what Will was doing. Two long, slender fingers disappeared inside Will's body then reappeared, moving in a slow pump that made his dick throb. He glanced up at Will's rapt face, at the clear pleasure that suffused his features, making him look like some kind of fallen, debauched angel, and suddenly wished he could capture that beauty, sketch him and keep him like that for eternity. His dick pulsed as though protesting being trapped behind his jeans, but he didn't dare open them, couldn't take the risk of breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over them with the sound of his zipper. Another slow motion of fingers kept him entranced, but he couldn't resist asking, "Do you like that, Will? Like fucking yourself like that for me?" 

"Yeah," he panted, moaning as his fantasy started to fill out. God, he loved it when his Liam talked dirty to him! "Feels so fuckin' good, could do this for hours. Ohhhh, shit, yeah..." He wiggled again, gasping at the way the motion stretched him. Curling his hand around his cock, he started to move, slowly fucking up into his hand and then back onto his fingers. "God, that's good," he panted. "Makes me want-" 

Liam groaned, his hand pressing harder against his dick. "What do you want, baby? Tell me." Some stranger seemed to have taken over his body and mouth, making him urge this on, but he couldn't seem to stop it. This was dirty and wrong and so hot he thought he just might catch fire. 

"Want you," he muttered, unable to keep from speeding up. "Wanna feel your hands an' cock 'stead of just mine." His eyes slowly closed again as he completely lost himself inside his fantasy, thinking about Liam's hands on his body, Liam's cock in his mouth, Liam's fingers inside him instead of his own... 

He rubbed himself faster, never taking his eyes away from Will as he started to writhe under the dual assault of his hands. "Fuck, you look hot like that," he growled. "Where do you want me, Will?" 

Will's ragged moan was almost enough to make him lose it. "Everywhere," he gasped. "In my mouth, rubbin' against me, in my- Christ! In me, fuckin' me... fuck, feels so good!" His hips were moving rapidly now, driving his cock into his fist, then plunging him back hard onto his fingers, his whole body lit up in a continuous circuit of pleasure. "Gonna come soon, can't hold back." 

The confession drew a low moan from Liam, as he knew the other boy's climax would almost certainly bring on his own. He'd never dreamed that he could get this hot, had never been this hard with anyone else, and he wasn't sure if it was the dirty thrill of watching the way Will's hands flew over his own skin or if it was just... Will. But whichever it was, he knew he wanted more. "Come for me." 

At the sound of the low demand, Will tossed his head back, a high keening wail escaping from his lips just before he thrust his fingers deep inside himself, curled them to press against the spot and bucked up into his hand. His cock swelled, then began to shoot, sending him spiraling down into ecstasy and he couldn't hold back any longer. He howled in a sound more animal than human, cries and gasps and moans breaking free with every burst of come than spattered over his skin. And through it all, he could practically feel that burning dark gaze on him, demanding more and more and- "Oh, God!" he screamed, unable to stop as his cock hardened and shot again, covering him with more come than he thought his balls even contained. 

His dick pulsed against his hand when Will started to come, and Liam groaned, working himself rapidly through the cloth. He was going to come in his pants like a kid, but fuck if he cared, not when he was watching Will squirm and scream out, his cock shooting long ribbons of come all over his chest in glistening streams that Liam suddenly wanted to lick up. The thought of leaning over Will, of snaking his tongue out to taste the evidence of the pleasure that he was watching, was too much. "Will," he moaned, his dick growing almost impossibly hard before heat washed over him and he came in long spurts that soaked his jeans. 

Will collapsed back against the bed, gasping for air like he'd just run a marathon. Stars danced behind his eyelids for several moments, dazzling him with their light before he gathered the strength to move. Easing his fingers free, he forced his hand to release his softening cock, fingers trailing through the sticky come that clung to his skin, gathering a bit on the way up to his mouth. Without really thinking about it, he brought his hand to his lips and stuck his tongue out, licking cautiously at the liquid that clung to him. It was salty and slightly bitter, but definitely something he wouldn't mind tasting again, and he smiled at the thought. 

Fuck, was he trying to kill him? Liam's legs felt like rubber, barely able to keep him standing after the mind-blowing orgasm he'd just had, and here was Will, lapping up his own come with a smile that was almost enough to make him hard all over again. He swallowed hard and glanced down at his jeans and the wet patch that seemed to taunt him, reminding him of how he'd just come harder than he could remember because of the boy in the bed. His girlfriend's brother. With a muted cry, Liam whirled on his heel and ran for the stairs, suddenly desperate to get away from the far-too-tempting creature who lay sprawled in the lazy sensuality of the aftermath. 

At the low sound, Will's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in bed, but the empty doorway offered no answers. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Lettin' your fantasies get the best of you, mate," and lay back down. He'd need a shower later, but right now... right now, he didn't want to do anything but nap surrounded by the scent of sex and the memory of his Liam's eyes.


End file.
